Video communications systems are continually being enhanced to meet requirements such as reduced cost, reduced size, improved quality of service, and increased data rate. Many advanced processing techniques can be specified in a video compression standard. Typically, the design of a compliant video encoder is not specified in the standard. Optimization of the communication system's requirements is dependent on the design of the video encoder.
The video encoding standard H.264 utilizes a combination of intra-coding and inter-coding. Intra-coding uses spatial prediction based on information that is contained in the picture itself. Inter-coding uses motion estimation and motion compensation based on previously encoded pictures. The encoding process for motion estimation consists of selecting motion data comprising a motion vector that describes a displacement applied to samples of a previously encoded picture. As the number of ways to partition a picture increases, this selection process can become very complex, and optimization can be difficult given the constraints of some hardware.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.